


Strike Team Gotham

by Wundersmidget



Series: More stories from the dark Multiverse. [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars, Clone Commandos, F/M, Jedi, Order 66, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Based on the Dark Knights: Metal comic series.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Oracle/Nightwing
Series: More stories from the dark Multiverse. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526609
Kudos: 10





	Strike Team Gotham

Tatooine, truly the galaxy's sandy hellhole.

At least, that is what CC-23 thought as he surveyed the small town below the ledge his team was stationed at.

Behind him CC-57 "Nightwing" was tending to the small fire they had set up within the smoking rubble of the droid base they had destroyed earlier that afternoon. Nearby the team medic, CC-66 "Red" tended to his comrade, the teams heavy weapons expert CC-60 "Hood", who had sustained a number of shots to the chest during the fight. Nearby the final member of the team, CC-90 "Robin" consulted with the Jedi partnered with the team.

CC-23, known to his allies as "Bat", cast an imposing shadow in the light of the twin suns setting in the distance as he brooded over the Jedi stationed with them.

Jedi Knight Barbara Gordon was, much to Bat's shock, not like other Jedi that he had had the displeasure of serving alongside, born on the planet of Alderaan, a Republic stronghold, she had become known as an Oracle among Galactic citizens, her meditation giving her glimpses of the far future and often helping end battles months in advance.

She had linked up with the squad three days before the attack, and when the time came had fought the droids alongside the rest of the team, leaving dozens of dimembered droids in her wake.

Bat hated Jedi, running in, presuming since they had something that noone else had that they were special, they were the reason that clones died. Bat still had nightmares from Umbara, he and his unit had been sent by the treacherous Pong Krell to fight a supposed "small force" of Umbaran soldiers.

What they had found instead was a small army of Umbaran forces and vehicles, complimented by a unit of elite Commando Droids.

They had almost lost Hood as a result of this fight, and when they eventually had to pill back they had emerged from the forest several days later, they had emerged to the news of Krell's death at a nearby base at the hands of the 501st and 212th.

Clone Captain Rex had earned the respect of Bat.

Ad he thought over the the many campaigns that he had fought in, Geonosis 1, Umbara, Kamino, Ryloth, Felucia, Geonosis 2, a old hatred stirred in his veins. 

Blast those Jedi, blast their archaic ways of thinking. Mercy was unachievable under Umbaran fire, faced with the cannon of an AAT, at the blade of Count Dooku's lightsaber.

Every time an Umbaran shot one of his brothers, every time Nute Gunray's droids gunned down a Clone trooper, each time Count Dooku's agents of evil murdered in the name of the CIS.

That was the fault of the Jedi.

He heard his Holoprojector go off. Pulling it out he saw a cloaked figure come up on the pad, even with the damage to his face the image of his leader, Chancellor Palpatine, was unmistakable.

"Clone Commando Bat, the time has come, Execute order 66."

Bat felt a switch that he had waited for, hoped would flick, go off inside of him.

"It will be done my Lord." He responded.

Indicating to his team he walked up to the Jedi Knight nearby. Turning to face him she found herself fired upon by four commandos. However they were to slow, a blue blade sprung from her lightsaber, deflecting the bolts.

In the ensuing chaos Bat saw Red go down. Enraging him even more at the Jedi. Disarming her he went in for the kill. 

Before he cut penetrate her with his wrist blade however, another body slammed into his. As the two rolled down the hill, Bat saw the blue blade ignite once more, flying back to the Jedi, through one of the Commandos before arriving in Gordon's outstretched hand.

Soon Bat was back on his feet, fighting the unknown assailant, however when he saw the blue stripe he found himself floored.

Nightwing. 

The one who didn't shoot.

A brutal hand to hand fight ensued, two clone commandos, the pinnacle of Republic forces, exchanging blow after blow.

Suddenly Bat found himself on the ground, the wrist knife wielded by his opener withdrawing from his stomach. Standing up Nightwing fired three blaster bolts into his chest, sending searing pain into his body, the skin around the impact areas charing.

A final round in the head ended CC-23’s life.

Standing up Nightwing turned to where his lover had been fighting the other three commandos. Only one shape remained. A blue blade in their hand.

Running up the small hill he and Bat had tumbled down, Nightwing removed his helmet. He thanked the force that Clone Captain Rex had informed him off the inhibitor chips. He had met Rex before the Umbara crisis, and the two had immediately hit it off. So Rexhad felt rather secure in informing his good friend of the chips being used to enforce compliance with possibly unethical orders.

As he crested the hill he faced Barbara, his mighty Oracle. And the two set off, off to live their life hidden away from the Empire. They would never be found, if anyone came looking for them, that was if anyone cared at all, they would be well and truly gone, Commando training did have its merits after all.

Many years later, at one of the many sandcrawlers that dotted Tatooine, an aging man met with some local Jawas. Indicating to four, nondescript bags he paid and went on his way. Taking the bags with him.

The Rebellion had sent out a call to arms. And both Nightwing and Oracle intended to arrive with armour to spare.


End file.
